Life is strange - Pricefield
by AnaCarolinaZK
Summary: Continuation after the ending of the game. Max sacrificed Arcadia Bay to save Chloe and now she tries to deal with the guilt. Chloe is by her side and what if, when she finally manages to help Max move on, Max finds a way to save everyone? Will she have courage to try to fix it all over again now that she knows the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my story :)**  
 **I decided to write the continuation for Max that I always wanted to happen. I'm so sorry for my bad english, I'm from Brazil and it's been such a long time since I've written fanfics in english. Don't feel bad to correct me, that's really helpful.  
Anyways, it's a very short chapter, cause I want to see if you'll like and read. Good reading! :D**

MAX

\- Max, wake up! Fuck, Max! - I feel Chloe's hands shaking me, her voice far away.

Even after two years, I still have nightmares. My rewind power is full of limits, but I wanted so hard one of them to be gradually forget about the alternative realities that I've been through, since I didn't stay in any of them. But I think that even if I could forget, the scenes where I'm tied in the dark room would remain in my unconscious. No one should have to go through this.

In those two years since Arcadia Bay was destroyed, I kept wondering where my power came from. Even the answers that seemed the best ones, had loose ends. After some time digging information and a lot of reading, I stopped asking myself, but I came with two conclusions: It came so I could find out what was going on at Blackwell; also I like to think that my power came so I could spend more time with Chloe before whatever would happen to her. I was very selfish saving her instead of all the people in Arcadia Bay, I know. And I blame myself for that. Every day I wake up and keep waiting for the universe to punish me. But I do not regret, I couldn't bear to see Chloe die for what seemed to be the 10th time.

\- Max! Damn it, Max! Wake up! - Chloe continues to shake me. I finally opened my eyes sitting quickly. My heart slows as the relief comes. I'm safe, Chloe is alive and here with me.

I touch my damp forehead with sweat and give her a weak smile.

\- Thank you - I say huskily, and Chloe takes a deep breath.

\- Max, I don't know what else to do to convince you that you are not the villain, but the hero. Look at all the things you've done. You're SuperMax! I'm only alive and here because of you...

Chloe looks down for a moment, thinking about her last words.

\- I'm so sorry, Chloe... I don't want you to think that I regret myself, it's nothing like that. But I wish I had the choice to save everyone, I feel like I failed.

\- It wasn't your fault. And you're always going to be SuperMax, using your power or not.

I never used my power to go back in time again. I confess I don't know if I still have it. Actually, I don't even know what scares me the most: the idea of still having the power or no more. I feel safe with it, and that's a fact. Even Mr. Jefferson said when I was in the dark room that I was more fearless. But at the same time, thinking about everything that I've caused... It gives me goosebumps.

I've lost count of how many nights we've spent like this. At first we didn't talk about it, but I feel that it gets less difficult for the two of us as time goes by. I smile at Chloe and she returns the gesture with a tight hug. She pulls me into her arms and I do what she taught me: I keep thinking about my happy moments with her until I fall asleep again.

 **So, what do you guys think? Should I keep posting? Please, comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I've written one more chapter. This one is to explain a little better how they are living and what they are doing. I promise next one will have more action, ok?**

MAX

My eyes open slowly, adjusting to the morning light. I feel Chloe's arms around me, her chest against my back. I can tell she's still asleep through her breathing.

Oh, my head is so heavy. I don't know if I should blame my sleepless nights or if it's my worries' fault. I can't seem to make my brain stop for more than a couple hours.

I turn to face Chloe, my lips forming a weak smile. God, Chloe lost so much with all that happened. I'm so glad that I've bought tickets for us to go to Paris, that's her dream since we were kids. I keep looking at her, as my mind goes round and round filled with thoughts.

My fingers are exploring the form of Chloe's eyebrow, and my head is talking itself about a paper I need to give to my new photography teacher when my phone starts ringing. Chloe moves her arms, not releasing me, but on the contrary, tightening her grip on my shirt. I try to escape but she holds me even tighter.

\- Chloe? I need to reach my phone.

\- Geez, Max! Tell whoever is calling to fuck off! – she turns to the wall with her eyes still closed and I follow the ringing sound to find my phone under one of Chloe's shirt tossed on a chair.

\- Hi, mom. – I pick up trying to fake a more awake voice – Everything is ok… I know, we will talk about it, ok? Talk to you later. Love you too, bye.

Chloe is yawning already sitting on the bed as I hang up.

\- What did she wanted?

\- She's complaining about our disappearance. - I answer, heading to the bathroom to avoid this conversation.

My mother thinks I should do therapy to move on from everything that happened.

\- Max… - Chloe knocks on the door – Maybe it would help, you know… To get back to sleep well and stuff.

\- Chloe, what am I supposed to say? "Oh, hi! I'm Max and I destroyed an entire city because I'm selfish. Oh, and also I can rewind time. Or could...".

I can hear Chloe sighing through the door.

\- Max… At the start, I also thought this was a shit idea. I thought that you and I would be good as long as we would have each other. But I'm worried about you. You failed photography class three times already. And I know it's not because you're not good at it, cause c'mon, you are. It's because you can't even stay at the same room as your teacher.

Chloe is right… I missed so many classes that I failed photography three times since we left Arcadia Bay. We are studying at Seattle, the city where I lived with my parents before coming back to Arcadia Bay to go to college. They are still here, but I barely see them. Chloe is in another college, since she's doing law school. She wants to be a detective. Most of the time we are at Chloe's dorm room, since I hate being on my own, especially in a art college. Also, because her dorm room is a lot bigger than mine, and she has a bathroom to herself.

\- Maybe I should give up on photography and dedicate myself only to science. I wrote very good articles about warmholes and traveling through time, maybe I should focus on that – I open the door so we can talk.

Chloe gets closer to me, giving me a genuine smile. Her hands holding my waist now.

\- You can't even talk about it, you were invited to lecture and you said no.

\- That's because I'm shy. I prefer to be invisible.

Oh, God. I'm really depressed. My powers made me feel so fearless and now… I hate myself for what I've done.

\- Bullshit. You rock, girl. - I laugh softly as she rubs her thumb on my skin, upon the blue butterfly tattooed on my hip – Maybe we should dye you hair blue too, you will feel stronger – She winks at me.

\- You're such a dork – I laugh thinking about how much I've learned to love blue hair.

\- You're blushing Max, what are you thinking about?

\- You know me pretty well, don't you?

I feel Chloe's laugh echoing in my mouth as she kisses me. My fingers are gripping her hair as she glues our bodies. A couple minutes later, she stop the kiss, resting her forehead on mine.

\- I so fucking love you, Max Caulfield.

 **What do you guys think? Should I keep writing? Pleeeeeease, comment!**


End file.
